Frydax
Frydax is a member of the Order of Mata Nui and a good friend of Toa Ihu. Biography The Pit When the Toa Inika entered the Pit, Makuta Locuz sent a newly resurrected Toa of Ice called Ihu down into the Pit to stop the plans of Makuta Pyrez and to capture him. The Order of Mata Nui sent Frydax to aid Ihu. They travelled there in a Toa Terrain Crawler, which was attacked by Zyglak along the way. In the Pit, the two encountered many strange creatures, and even faced Nocturn and Kalmah. Once he had found Pyrez, Ihu and Frydax battled the Makuta. Pyrez summoned a horde of Rahi to attack them, and Ihu commanded an army of zombie craetures to counteract it. Then a being named Karzahni interviened and attacked Frydax. When he had to hold Karzahni off, that left Ihu to battle Pyrez. After a long and furious battle, Pyrez was forced to retreat, and Frydax became trapped in the Pit. Ihu had no choice but to follow Pyrez,whilst Frydax spent weeks underwater, trying to find his way out of the Pit. Karda Nui After a day of swimming through the Pit, Frydax made it onto land. He found himself in a large cavern he knew to be Karda Nui. Here he met up with another Order of Mata Nui member, and was sent on a new mission - bring the Jyraxians to Mata Nui's aid. He was sent along with Liizuhk. Ambush on Jydivia On Jydivia, Frydax and Liizuhk were attacked by Makuta Pyrez, who arrived on the island to bring Jydivia to the Brotherhood's side. Liizuhk was captured, and Frydax was knocked unconscious. When he awoke, he was taken prisoner by a Jyraxian soldier, who claimed that he would be given a reward for 'bringing him in'. Frydax escaped, and activated a mysterious orb which allowed him to speak with a Great Being called Angonce. Angonce took Frydax to a mysterious tower, and told him that he would have to stop a great evil on Jydivia, something worse than Teridax and the Brotherhood of Makuta. He gave Frydax a strange device which he would need, and sent him back to the Matoran Universe. Back on Jydivia, Frydax managed to stop Volatile from killing Liizuhk, who had already lost his Kanohi and an arm. As he helped his friend to his feet, Volatile used her new-found telekinesis to throw a gigantic tree at them. Frydax managed to pull himself out of the wreckage, but Liizuhk then revealed that he was dying. Frydax was forced to leave him and follow Volatile, whom he found interrogating Pyrez in a large mooden hut. She had already killed a Matoran of Plant Life, whos body was lying on the ground. Just as the Toa was about to kill Pyrez, Frydax burst in, telling her that she would answer for the lives she had taken. She refused, and attacked Fydax. Losing his Staff of Memories, Frydax grabbed the deceased Matoran's weapon, and blocked "Volatile's" blade. It clashed with the device Angonce gave him, and the weapon became a mighty sword. Stunned, the Toa fell back, and Frydax plunged the device into her chest. Volatile exploded in a ball of energy, revealing her true indentity to be Vradok, who had possessed her, hours before. When his vision cleared, Frydax looked down on "Volatile's" armour. He also noticed tha the sword and device had both disappeared. Liizuhk's Fate Frydax returned to the place where Liizuhk was trapped, only to find that he was dead. He carried his friends body back to the shore, and took a boat back to Daxia, where a memorial service was held. After speaking with Helryx, a note appeared on Frydax's desk telling him to return to Jydivia immediately. Frydax did so, and met with Taron, a mysterious member of the Order of Mata Nui. It was here that Frydax witnessed the Rising, and the descent of shadow. Taron then disappeared, and Frydax returned to Daxia, only to find it overrun by Rahkshi. He left, and sought out Helryx, whom he found on Tren Krom's island. Artahka After being sent to Artahka, a month later, Frydax was attacked by an Agori of the 'plagued' tribe called Cerus. Cerus used his poison claw to destroy the Kanohi Eliki that Frydax wore. It's energies leaked out and it imploded. Frydax was rescued by Toa Vohan, who paralyzed Cerus with a corona beam. He then helped Frydax to walk, and set off to find shelter. Upon finding a deserted Order of Mata Nui base, Vohan found Frydax a new mask (which both believed to be a Carzi, when in fact it was a Havza) and revealed himself to be a Toa of Time. Abilities and Traits Frydax has weak powers over the element of Psychometrics, allowing him to create small illusions, use mental powers, and read minds. He is very agile, and can jump long distances, although he is not very strong. Mask and Tools Frydax wore a Kanohi Eliki, a Mask of Confusion, although it was destroyed by Cerus. He replaced it with a Kanohi Havza, the Mask of Crushing Gravity. He carries a Staff of Memories, which allows him to access, wipe, and project the memories of others. Appearances *Ambush on Jydivia (First appearance) *The Frydax Chronicles Category:Ihu Category:Order of Mata Nui